


Changes

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 23, F/M, Hand Job, Oral Sex, Stress, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, college nerves, oc is 18, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Dean knows just how to calm down Caroline when she is stressing about getting into college.





	Changes

You had been nervous ever since you had taken the damn test. The wait was killing you but you weren’t about to let anyone know it. You had been brought up a hunter and when your parents had died Bobby had taken you in. He had made sure you stayed in school and that had given you something other than their death to focus on. To the point where your ambition was all that drove you.

A few weeks ago you had taken the test that was going to determine if you were getting into med school or not. The test that was going to determine the rest of your life.

Bobby knew you were nervous but you never talked to him about it. Whenever he asked, you just shrugged it off. Today was the last day before you were gonna know. The answer would be in the mail tomorrow and your nerves had gotten so bad you couldn’t deal with your guardian anymore. So you had gone to your secret hideout in the scrapyard. The hideout only you and the Winchester brothers knew about, and they weren’t here.

Sam had already gone to college and you only rarely heard from him and Dean. Dean was off hunting God knows what, God knows where, and him you weren’t about to call. He had already had his brother walk out on the life and you knew he hated the fact that you wanted to do the same. He had never said anything to you about it, but you could tell in the way his jaw clenched and his eyes darkened a little whenever you brought up school. So eventually you had stopped.  

Just as you were sitting hidden behind the old wrecks with your knees pulled up under your jaw and your hands covering your face, you heard his voice.

“Caroline?! Are you back there?”

You looked up, surprised to see Dean try and squeeze himself through the wrecks. “Fuck Caroline how the hell do you even still fit in here?!” Dean complained as he finally managed to duck into your small hideout.

“Because I am small,” you sent him a faint smile as you looked up at him, “what are you doing here?”

“Visiting my girl,” Dean winked at you and lowered himself down beside you sitting so close your legs and hips were touching. The warmth from his body sent an immediate shiver through yours. You have had a crush on the oldest Winchester for as long as you could remember, but your want and need to get out of this life had always made you keep him at arm’s length.

“I am not your girl Winchester,” you sighed before hiding your face back in your hands. You knew there was no point in trying to hide your feelings from him anyway. Whenever you had tried that he saw right through you.

“And whose fault is that,” Dean retorted before giving you a small push with his shoulder, “Hey… don’t do that.”

“Do what?” you spoke into your hands fighting the tears that had been building up behind your eyes for weeks but for some reason with Dean so close it got even harder to hold them at bay.

“Hide from me,” Dean answered quietly and just like that your body started shaking and your tears began flowing from your eyes.

Dean immediately wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his chest. It didn’t take long for your to reciprocate, wrapping your arms around his waist as you cried against his chest.

Dean rocked you softly but didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. You needed to cry. You needed him to hold you and that was it.

Dean didn’t pull back until your tears stopped and your sobs faded. He gently stroked your long brown hair away from your face and his emerald green eyes stared into your blue ones as he smiled softly at you.

“Are you ready to get out of here?”

“What? Where are we going?” you stared at him in surprise but let him pull you with him onto your feet.

“We are going to get your mind off that test,” Dean winked at you and chuckled slightly when your confusion showed clearly on your face, “What? You really think you could hide something like that from me?”

“Damnit Bobby!” you mumbled to yourself causing Dean to give you a small push.

“Stop cursing at our uncle and help me figure out how the hell I’ll get out of here,” he grinned at you, but the worry in his eyes showed he was slightly serious which made you laugh.

“Why don’t you try and climb the wrecks instead so I don’t have to go look for a hack saw to free you?” you bit your lip and smiled at him as Dean faked an offended look before grabbing a hold of the scraps and started climbing.

Dean had scaled it in less time than it took you to crawl out through the wrecks . He landed beside you with a proud smirk on his face making you laugh. “Do you want a medal Dean-O?”

“Shut up,” Dean huffed before grabbing your hand and pulling you after him through the scrapyard.

“Where are we going?” you tried to resist him but he was too strong so you gave in after a few half hearted attempts to stand your ground.

“To get your mind off things!” Dean smiled at you as he opened the side door to the impala and you sighed and got in.

You hadn’t driven for long before the drum of the engine, the familiar tones of Dean’s old tapes, and Dean’s presence calmed you. You leaned back in your seat and took a deep breath as you kicked off your shoes and rested your feet up on the dashboard. Your hand was out the window playing with the air as the car pushed through it.

You turned your head and smiled when you felt Dean glancing  over at you, “what?”

“Nothing,” Dean replied with a goofy grin on his face as he returned his attention to the road in front of him.

“Right!” you raised a brow but Dean just laughed so you gave up. “Where are you taking me Dean Winchester?!”

Dean turned off the main road and onto one that apparently lead to some small town in the middle of nowhere.

“I was on a hunt here a few weeks ago,” Dean began explaining as he pulled over the car, “and I saw this place and thought of you.”

You smirked when you got out of the car and walked around it, “you think of me when you are off on hunts?”

“Off course I do!” Dean plainly admitted and you looked away to hide the blush on  your cheeks. You hated when he did that. Being around him without really being with him was hard enough.

Luckily Dean took pity on you and threw an arm around your shoulders, “This way sweetheart! You are gonna love this place!”

Your eyes lit up as you took in the small café Dean had led you into. The furniture was old fashioned and the smell of coffee and pie filled the air. Shelves lined the walls, all covered with books, not a space free for anything else.

You twirled around and threw your arms around Dean’s neck with such force he had to take a few steps back to regain his balance.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” you practically squealed into his ear making him laugh, “You’re welcome princess.”

You released your hold of Dean as you ran up to the first shelf starting to look through it and just when you did your guilty conscience took over and you turned back towards the hunter. “Dean are you sure you are okay with this? I mean won’t you get bored?”

Dean shook his head and smiled at you as he let himself fall down on the blue couch in the corner, “Hell no. They got pie! I’m good,” he winked at you and you laughed before returning your attention to the books without hearing the words Dean mumbled under his breath.

“Like spending time with you could ever be boring.”

After a few hours and two big piles of books later you fell down on the couch next to Dean smiling as he chuckled, “you sure, you don’t need more than those?”

“Well letting you wait and having you carry more than 3 bags of books would be a little mean,” you winked, smiling  at him and Dean shook his head. “You and Sam!!”

“Yeah well unlike your brother I would love some pie if you have not eaten it all,” you motioned towards the 5 plates in front of him and Dean laughed again, “nah I think they might have a few pieces left.” Dean got up and started walking towards the counter, “A latte and what kind of pie?”

“Whatever one you deemed best,” you shrugged and Dean’s face lite up in a boyish smile you couldn’t help but return, “Pecan it is!”

You spend about three more hours in the bookstore reading out loud from your fave books. It wasn’t long until you had shifted so your head was resting in Dean’s lap as he leaned back in the couch. His hand absently played with your long brown locks as he listened intently to your voice.

You didn’t stop reading until Dean’s stomach rumbled loudly for the 3rd time and you could no longer keep a straight face, “Really Dean?! You have eaten like two full pies?!”

“A man needs real food!” he laughed as you as you sat up next to him making him miss the weight and warmth of you against his thighs.

You didn’t notice. Instead you jumped up, “What do you say we go get you a cheeseburger then?”

“Hell yes!” Dean grabbed your pile of books and started walking against the counter before he called over his shoulder, “except how about we make it two?!”

You drove for almost another hour before Dean pulled over again. He didn’t listen to you when you insisted anywhere would be fine and that if he really was that hungry he should just pull over at one of the 20 different places you had already passed along the way to wherever he seemed to be going. Dean just kept telling you to shut your mouth and that this place would be worth the drive and it turned out he was right.

The diner looked like something straight out of a 50s movie with red couches, checkerboard floors, posters of about every 50s star you could think of and few you couldn’t. It even had a jukebox in the corner.

“Jeez Dean! How do you find these places?!” you stared around the room and back to Dean who just shrugged, “I am on the road a lot.”

“Yeah but so is Bobby and he would never look up a place like this!” you looked at him still a little shocked that Dean would either.

“Well what can I say… I am a classy guy,” he winked at you and gave you a small shove with his shoulder before he held out his hand towards one of the booths, “shall we?”

“Sure you are!” you grinned at him and sat down across from him and reached for the menu but Dean stopped you, “you wanna get a cheeseburger!”

“Do I?” you laughed.

“Yeah,” that cheeky grin of his, that never failed to weaken your knees, appeared on his face again making you glad you were already sitting down. “They are the best in the country!”

“Well then I guess I will let you order for me,” you laughed as the waiter appeared by your table and Dean winked at you.

“Two cheeseburgers and fries. Add extra onion to one of those. Oh and two large milkshakes. One chocolate and one strawberry.”

Dean smiled at you as the waiter walked off, “how did I do?”

“Perfect! Assuming the strawberry one is for me,” you grinned at him making Dean smile, “you really think I would drink that myself?!”

You had to admit Dean was right about this place too. You loved the food and the milkshake was amazing. More than that you just loved this side of Dean. Relaxed and chatty.

You stayed at the diner long after your plates were empty. Reminiscing about childhood memories and sharing conversations you had each had with Sam over the phone recently. At some point Dean had shifted to your side of the booth to show you some picture on his phone he had taken while he was away.

Dean always used to take pictures to show you when they got back from hunts. When you were kids he had used an old polaroid Bobby had given him but as he got older and it got more impractical he started using his phone. He hadn’t shared any with you for a while since you had begun spending less time with him. You liked him and you knew the feeling was mutual but after Sam had left you knew nothing could ever happen between you. There was no way you could put him through something like that twice. Sam leaving had almost killed him and you didn’t plan to stay in this life for long. There wasn’t a future for the two of you and you were not gonna be the one that broke his heart for good.

Still you couldn’t help yourself from leaning against his shoulder as you looked at the screen and laughed at his stories that went along with them. You still couldn’t stop yourself from wondering what if… what if your lives were different? What if Dean hadn’t been a hunter? What if you could lead the life he led? What if you allowed yourself to love him?

You looked up at him and suddenly you became very aware of how close the two of you were. How he smelled of old spice, gunpowder, leather and something else that could only be described as Dean. How delicious those full lips of his looked and how green his eyes really were. You cleared your throat and pushed yourself back in your seat before you smiled at him, “I better go to the bathroom before we hit the road.”

With that you pushed past him leaving Dean behind you looking like a puppy that had just been told no to a treat.

You scolded yourself as you looked into the mirror. You should never had let him convince you to do this trip. If the test scores turned out the way you hoped they would then you would leave in a few months and even if they didn’t, Dean was on the road all the time saving people, hunting things. What future could the two of you possibly have?

You took a deep breath calming yourself down before stepping out of the bathroom. You smiled at Dean but you kept your distance as you saw him paying for the food and you nodded towards the door letting him know you would be outside.

“You okay?” Dean walked up behind you but before he could touch you, you opened the impala’s passenger door and got in, “Yeah just tired. Can we head home now?”

Dean looked somewhat disappointed but he just nodded and walked around the car to his side. He didn’t start the car he just absently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a few seconds and you stared at him.

“The key goes in the ignition you know?!”

A smile slid across Dean’s face, “smartass!” He looked at you and neither of you could help but laugh. When you finally managed to get control of your fits Dean kept looking at you, “there is one more place I would like to take you.”

You bit your lip wanting to tell Dean no. To tell him to just take you home before one if not both of you got hurt but there was something in his eyes. Something in the way they pleaded with you that made you give in, so you nodded. “Okay Dean. I trust you.”

Your words made Dean smile and he immediately started the car, not giving you anytime to rethink your decision.

After driving for about an hour Dean pulled off the road and parked the impala by some trees in the middle of nowhere. He got out of the car leaving you confused in your seat and he laughed at you through the windshield waving his hand offering you to come along. You got out slowly and looked around at the empty field. “Dean what is this?”

“We are going for a little walk. Come on! You said you trusted me right?” Dean raised his brows at you challenging you to resist him and you sighed.

“Well I used to but I think you might have lost your freaking mind Winchester!”

Dean just chuckled and led the way over the field and up a hill. As you walked the tones of music became clearer and the light and smells of a bonfire became evident.

You gasped as you reached the top of the hill and took in the sight. There were college kids everywhere. Laughing and drinking. Dancing to the sounds of the live band playing. Cuddling up by the fire.

“Dean what is this?” your voice was shaky with worry and Dean quickly wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

“I am showing you what you got to look forward to kiddo! Promise me when you get into med school… and you will get in,” your eyes found Dean’s and he smiled at you, “promise me you will experience this side of college too! Promise me you will have fun!”

“Dean I…” you had no idea what to say. You just stared up and him. You couldn’t believe he was actually encouraging you going. That he was not trying to talk you out of it.

Dean just smiled and reached out his hand as he walked backwards down the hill toward the party. “Come and dance with me sweetheart!”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you took his hand letting him lead you the last way down, “Dean you don’t dance!”

Dean winked at you and pulled you into his arms. Wrapping them around your waist and yours instinctively flew around his neck, “with you I do!”

His words were so sweet they almost brought a tear to your eyes but before he saw that you buried your head against his chest as you slowly started to dance.

When the music changed and got faster you pulled away but Dean just grinned at you and grabbed your hand spinning you around making you squeal with surprise. You safely returned to his arms before dipping you towards the ground, “where do you think you are going?”

You were laughing as he pulled you back up, “where the hell did you learn that?

“A guy has to have his secrets,” Dean shrugged making you shake your head at him as you let him spin and twirl you around on the grass.

The stars were out and the band had left when you walked hand and hand up the hill back toward the impala. You were a little tipsy and giggly but not really drunk and Dean was laughing at you retelling stories of the people you had literally just met together.

“Hey,” Dean pulled you back when you tried to open the passenger door, “come sit with me for a while.” Dean motioned towards the hood of his car and you followed him, lying down leaning against the windscreen next to him.

After gazing at the stars in silence for a while you finally spoke in what came out as almost a whisper, “so you are really fine with me leaving for med school if…”

Dean rolled to his side and looked down at you, “there is no if sweetheart! And yeah… that’s what you’ve always wanted so… yeah I am fine with it!”

“Really cause when Sam left…” you started but Dean quickly interrupted you, “I was a jerk! I know that. And it is not like I don’t miss him every day and wish he hadn’t left but that was different.”

You frowned and Dean sighed, “I know you don’t want me to say this but I am gonna anyway. I love you…”

“Dean…” you felt the tears form in your eyes as you tried to stop him but he just rested a hand against your neck and shushed you by placing his thumb over your mouth, “I love you Caroline. I want you to be happy. I need you to be safe. Med school means both. So yeah I am okay with it.”

You kept staring into his eyes for a few seconds as Dean brushed his thumb over your lips before removing his hand. It was a split -second decision but you couldn’t stop yourself any longer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and crashed your lips against his taking Dean so much by surprise he fell back on his back with you on top of him.

You pulled back a little looking down at Dean and the surprised expression on his face and you laughed, “I love you too, you idiot. I always have!”

A smile formed on Dean’s lips as he ran his hand up your cheek and into your hair pulling you down for another kiss. This one was gentle and slow. You kissed each other with all the love you had been carrying for so long.

Minutes passed like that. Tongues dancing as you rested safely against his chest with his arms wrappedaround you before you felt Dean’s hands gently wander under your shirt. Caressing your back before letting them wander back down grabbing the sides of your shirt slowly pulling it up. You leaned back staring into his eyes as you let him remove it and fall to the ground.

The way he looked at you made your sex tingle and his hands sliding across your sides to your ribcage and around your back only added to the sensation. You leaned back down into a kiss. More passionate than before but still tender.

Dean wrapped his arms around you before carefully rolling you onto your back. His lips left yours as he began kissing his way down your jaw to your neck. From your neck to your collarbone and down the valley of your breasts to your stomach. You moaned softly and dug your fingers into his hair.

Dean took his time kissing every inch of your upper body before teasingly running his teeth over your ribs sucking on your skin leaving a mark just below your right breast.

You moaned and arched into him making Dean chuckle as he slid onto the ground. You watched him as he discarded his leather jacket, his flannel and black t-shirt onto the ground.

You sucked in a breath as you took in the sight of him. Clearly outlined muscles from a lifetime of hunting monsters. Creamy skin and shoulders and arms that were covered with freckles not unlike his face. Green eyes so filled with lust and love that you almost blushed.

Dean simply smiled at you before bending down and kissing your stomach again. This time just above the waistline of your pants. Dean looked up at you with a question in his eyes as his fingers found the button on your jeans. You quickly nodded not trusting your voice and Dean send you a reassuring smile as he undid your pants. The smile quickly turned into a cheeky one as he grabbed the waistline of your pants lifting your butt off the hood and pulled them down along with your panties making you squeal and hide your face and blush.

No sooner than  your clothes had hit the ground,Dean was on you. He leaned down pulling your hands away from your face kissing your cheeks and lips softly, “don’t hide from me sweetheart. You’re beautiful! You have no idea how long I have dreamt about this moment. How much you mean to me. Let me see you. All of you please?!”

The sweetness of Dean’s words almost took your breath away. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck feeling the bulge in his jeans press against your now unclothed core.

“All of me,” you whispered softly against his mouth before you kissed him again. As you did you began to wiggle your hips against him. Rubbing your already soaked core against his growing bulge, making Dean groan before he pulled back.

“Not yet sweetheart,” Dean kissed your neck as his hands slid behind your back skillfully unclasping your bra and tossing it to the ground. Leaving you completely naked before him. Dean stood back up and took in the sight, but this time you did nothing to hide. You let him look. You watched him lick his lips and his eyes darken, “god you’re stunning!”

Dean grabbed you by the knees and gently pulled down so your ass was resting against the very front of the hood before he knelt down between your legs.

Your heart was pounding with excitement. Dean was not the first guy you had been with but he was five years older than you and it was Dean. Besides no guy had ever looked at you before like he was looking at you. No guy had ever even attempted to do what he was about to do to you.

Dean kissed your knee and all the way up your thigh before he stopped and his eyes found yours, “I wanna taste you.”

You didn’t answer. You had no idea how to, so instead you grabbed his hair and pulled him against you making Dean chuckle before he ran his tongue up your folds making your squirm and moan loudly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean winked at you as he helped your legs up to rest on his strong shoulders.

Dean leaned forward and repeated the motion with his tongue making you squirm again, “yes! Oh God. Yes!”

Dean smiled against you before he ran his tongue into you deeper and began eating you out like you were his last meal. He had you squirming on the top of his car calling out his name along with God’s out into the night within minutes.

Dean slowly replaced his tongue with one finger then two pumping in and out of you making a come hither motion and his eyes found yours. His emerald green eyes had taken a darker shade, even darker than before. The look in his eyes and the feel of his fingers working inside you would have been enough to make you come but it wasn’t enough for Dean. Just as you reached your peak he leaned in sucking your clit into his mouth making you scream loudly into the night as you went tumbling over the edge and the stars came crashing down surrounding the two of you.

Dean kept moving his fingers in and out of you slower and slower as he kissed your thighs working you through your orgasm before he got back on his feet.

You were still squirming on the hood of his car and your chest was still heaving as you watched him kick of his boots, pants and boxers. You almost gulped as you saw his impressive length spring free. You had no idea how he was ever gonna fit inside of you but you knew that you wanted him too. You wanted to feel him. All of him. So you begged. Begged for him to take you. To fuck you on the hood of his car. To make you forget about the world and all of the things that were going to keep you apart. To forget about all and everything except for each other and the pleasure he was going to bring you.

Dean wasn’t in a hurry. He just smiled at you before leaning down and kissing you again. Lazily and sweetly not allowing you to deepen it and you groaned in frustration. You were going to have your way no matter if he liked it or not so you reached down between you taking his cock in your hand, stroking him. Dean hissed and instantly his kiss heated.

He allowed you to jerk him off for a few minutes while his hand tugged your hair and squeezed your ass before he pulled back pushing you off him, “stop! Or this will end too quickly!”

You smiled at him and winked, “does that mean I’ll get what I want?!”

Dean shook his head and smiled at you as he ran his head over your soaked folds, “don’t you always princess?!”

“Dean…” you warned and he grinned before he slowly began pushing himself inside you. You were tight and he was huge so it took several gentle thrusts before he was fully seated inside of you.

You gasped when you felt him fill you up completely, his balls pressing against your ass. He looked down into your eyes as he waited for you to adjust to him. For you to let him know it was okay to move.

You bit your lip and nodded and Dean pulled out of you slowly before pushing himself back in making you moan and dig your nails into his arms just above him hands that were resting on your hips.

Dean quickly found a slow languid pace and he leaned down to kiss you. His hands tangled in your hair and your fingers moving up his back and into his hair.

Dean moaning your name into your ear was enough to start another small fire in the pit of your stomach and you started begging him again.

“Dean harder. Please! Make me come!”

This time Dean obeyed instantly and he thrusted into you hard and fast making you scream out his name and the pleasure overtook your body. You couldn’t think. You didn’t even remember what day it was. There was only Dean and the feel of his dick pounding into you. He adjusted his hips slightly making his cock hit your g-spot dead on and your world went white as Dean sent you plunging into another screaming orgasm. More forceful and long lasting than the first one. Your walls clenched down on him hard making an almost animalistic growl fall from his lips as you felt his hot seeds coat your falls.

Dean stayed on top of you. His breath heavy against your neck as you ran your hands up and down his back  soothing the red marks your nails had left there moments ago.

“Wow!” Dean finally mumbled without as much as motioning to move making you giggle, “yeah that was amazing!”

Dean tilted his head up a little kissing your cheek before carefully pulling out of you and getting back on his feet.

“Where are you going?!” you yelled after him not certain your legs would carry you yet.

“Hold on!” you heard the trunk open and close and the back door open before Dean reappeared by the front of the car collecting your clothes and throwing them  into the front. He winked at you before sweeping you up into his arms and carrying you around the car as you giggled.

Dean carefully lowered you into the backseat of his car before he followed you in. You laid on your back and Dean on his side with his arm wrapped around your waist, your legs tangled and his head rested on your chest.

You gently ran your fingers through his hair and Dean hummed softly making you smile before the reality of what had just happened dawned on you and a tear ran down your cheek.

“I don’t wanna lose you Dean!”

Dean quickly tilted his head up and looked into your eyes, “you’ll never lose me sweetheart. No matter where in the world you are I will come to you. You will always have me!”

You smiled through your tears and into his kiss as you prayed to whoever might be listening to make that true. To keep him safe and to have him always return to you.


End file.
